


Only You

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Lorne never thought his first time with another man would be quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for clwilson2006 after “Parrish crying during sex” was prompted in the Team Atlantis chat room.  
> Content Notes: Mildly implied unhappy past relationships (interpret as you will).

When Evan had first suggested that he and David go beyond hand jobs, blow jobs, and frottage, David had just turned his head to the side slightly like was thinking hard about it before nodding his head and disappearing into the bathroom. Evan had just stared as he listened the sound of water running, trying to figure out what he had said that wasn't quite the right thing. David usually approached everything he and Evan did together with an enthusiasm that rivaled his attentions to alien plant life, so for David to just nod and leave was new territory entirely. He waited a moment before stripping off his own clothes and slipping into the walk-in shower, more than a little uncertain of his welcome.

David was busy running a soapy sponge with a dedicated concentration across his chest and down his arms, the streams of hot water pushing his hair down so that the tips were falling just onto the lids of his closed eyes. Evan rested his hand on David's shoulder and waited until David reached up and rested his soapy hand on top of Evan's. Taking this as permission, Evan reached over and picked up the bottle of shampoo, squirted some out and began working it into David's hair. David leaned back into him, their wet skin pressing together, and Evan concentrated on massaging David's scalp and the feel of David's back muscles working as he concentrated on washing himself.

After conditioner for David's hair and more soap all around, they rinsed off and stood under the warm water for a minute, Evan holding David against him and David letting him. Evan reached out and turned off the shower with a touch, his ATA gene making everything on Atlantis a mere matter of touch and controlled thought.

“We don't have to,” Evan offered.

All the response Evan got was David shaking his head and stepping out of the shower, his skinner yet taller frame slipping from Evan's grasp. David rubbed himself down with the towel, vigorously scrubbing his hair before passing the towel to Evan and leaving him alone in the bathroom. Evan quickly dried himself off, his shorter hair taking less effort, before following David back out into the bedroom. He was getting the sinking feeling that this had somehow been a bad idea, but didn't really know how to back out of it now.

David was standing in the middle of the room, holding the bottle of lube from Evan's nightstand. “Where do you want to? The desk? Against the wall?”

Evan was pretty sure his jaw fell open and he felt his traitorous cock stiffen in response to David's question. “I was, uh, thinking the bed?” Evan asked, swallowing hard before he could speak.

David raised an eyebrow in a way that almost suggested a challenge, sauntered over the bed and crawled onto it; leaving the lube down next to his knees.

Pausing for a moment, Evan tried to decide whether or not this was a good idea. Occasionally he forgot that David was the more sexually experienced of the pair of them, at least where it came to men. Before David, all Evan had done with other guys was quick mutual hand jobs and a blow job once or twice. But, then David would ask a question like that, or give him a particular look or do something with his mouth that Evan still hadn't quite figured out how to duplicate and Evan would remember that David knew much more than his over-enthusiastic puppy dog grin would make anyone guess.

Evan walked over to the bed and settled down behind David, pressing kisses along David's spine.

David shifted his knees further apart to allow Evan access, but Evan kept up kissing and running his hands over David's smooth skin; savoring physical human contact and warm flesh against his.

After Evan was too hard to wait any longer, he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers and worked on prepping David, working his fingers slowly and carefully. He'd never done this before, not really. He'd slept with women before, and fingered David a little, but this was brand new. Evan waited until he felt David relax, still working his fingers as he nuzzled against David's back. He coated himself generously and arranged himself behind David, his hand resting gently on David's bony hip.

“You okay?” Evan asked as he moved into position.

He nodded, and Evan was sure that David was also rolling his eyes. “It's not going to fuck itself.”

Evan fought to control his breathing as he was caught between the desire to press in and the desire to laugh and David's bizarre comment. Eventually he settled on a huff of laughter as he moved forward and guided himself inside David, moving as carefully and slowly as he possibly could.

It took a minute before Evan found himself settled inside David, his head resting just below David's shoulder blades as he struggled to keep his balance and stay in control. It was intense, in a way that he hadn't felt before, and the feel of David's muscles moving both around and under him only increased the sensation. He waited for David to adjust to his presence before moving into slow, steady rhythm; his balance off and feeling more than slightly uncoordinated. It was also different to not be able to see his partners face, watch their reaction as he moved and get feedback about what was happening. Evan managed to find a position where he could reach around to touch David, stroking him in sync with his own movements.

Evan felt David jerk little under him; David's chest moving in slow pants with a noise that Evan didn't quite think was a moan of pleasure. He paused before gently pulling out; it just wasn't working when he wasn't able to get any indication of what he was doing that was working and what wasn't. He put pressure on David's side so that David would roll down onto the bed. When David moved, and for the first time in the slowly dimming light from the window Evan saw David's face, Evan felt his erection suddenly die.

“Oh, shit. David? Did I hurt you?” Evan felt his heart hammering in his chest. He'd never made someone cry during sex before. He'd only ever made his girlfriends cry when they were breaking up, and had felt guilty for weeks afterward.

David ran one of his forearms across his face, mostly just managing to make things worse when more tears fell as he blinked. “Why are you stopping?”

Evan stared and leaned forward, almost afraid to touch David. “What do you mean? Are you okay? Do I need to get the Doc?”

David just stared back, sniffling a little as he dabbed at his eyes again. “What? No, I'm fine. You can keep going.”

Evan felt his jaw drop open for the second time that night. “Are you insane? Do you just normally cry during sex? I was hurting you, and-”

“You weren't hurting me,” David said quickly, reaching out and pulling Evan down so that they were laying next to each other.

Evan let out a breath of relief, grateful that he hadn't managed to damage his partner. “What then? Was I that bad?”

David laughed a little, a low chuckle that didn't do much to reassure Evan. “No, you were fine.” David closed his eyes and wiped them again.

“Please, tell me,” Evan asked, pressing his forehead against David's with a little nudge when it was clear that David wasn't going to speak without prompting.

David let out a soft sigh and pulled away a little, settling in against Evan. “That was, different than it's ever been before. No one's ever...”

Evan twitched as David trailed off. “David?”

“No one's ever been that gentle with me before. No one's ever stopped because they thought that something might be wrong,” David said finally. “No one but you.”

Evan's jaw tightened as he thought of what he might do if he ever met one of David's previous boyfriends. “David,” he began before David moved up and began kissing him soundly, “we should talk about this.” He finished his sentence as soon as David allowed him to come up for air.

“Not right now, we're in the middle of the best sex of my life,” David said and began kissing Evan again, pressing down against where Evan was beginning to get interested again.

Evan stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what was the best thing to do, the responsible thing, before he mentally shrugged and leaned forward to kiss David back. There was plenty of time for talking, later.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can also be found on my Dreamwidth journal: [Only You](http://welfycat.dreamwidth.org/7477.html)


End file.
